Thee
by Asam Keju
Summary: Hari ini Yuuya lebih galak, semua orang kena batunya, termasuk kekasih tercinta./ "Hei, apa Yuuya sedang PMS?"/ Kise Ryouta x Miyaji Yuuya


**Thee**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Fanfiksi kolaborasi selai strawberry bertabur keju. Maafkan kealayan kami ketika menulis fanfiksi ini. Itu cuma refleks, kok.**

* * *

 _Happy reading …._

* * *

Latihan yang diberikan Miyaji Yuuya membuat semua badan anggota basket di Shuutoku pegal-pegal, belum lagi omelan-omelan yang meluncur dari mulut Yuuya benar-benar membuat mereka bagai di neraka. Oh, dan jangan lupakan anggota yang malas-malasan atau membuatnya kesal tak akan segan-segan dilempar oleh bola basket tepat di kepala. Metodenya memang agak beda, jika sang kakak melempar dengan nanas, maka Yuuya dengan bola basket. Benar-benar duo kakak adik yang mengerikan.

Dan sepertinya _mood_ Yuuya sedang buruk, buktinya hampir semua orang ia omeli. Takao yang sering diomeli dan dilempari bola basket pun mengeluh karena omelan dan lemparan yang Yuuya berikan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Melihat nasib malang Takao, Midorima bingung harus prihatin atau bahagia.

Takao yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sedang asyik menenggak minumannya, disebelahnya, Midorima tengah merapikan kukunya lalu melilitnya dengan perban. Walau mereka terlihat biasa saja, namun napas mereka yang tersengal jelas menunjukkan bahwa latihan yang mereka lakukan _tidak biasa_. Dalam hati mereka merutuk, Yuuya yang sedang _bad mood_ merupakan bencana bagi mereka.

Minuman itu habis, Takao memukul-mukul botol itu dengan tangannya pelan.

"Eh, Shin- _chan_ ," Takao membuka suara, matanya tetap berfokus pada botol yang ia pukul dengan tangannya.

"Apa?" Midorima tak menoleh karena sedang melilit jari manisnya dengan perban.

Pipi Takao menggembung, botol minum yang ia mainkan tadi diletakkan disampingnya. "Ngerasa nggak, sih, kalau si Yuuya hari ini lebih galak?"

"Nggak," ujar Midorima pendek.

"Jangan bohong, Shin-chan. Walaupun kau itu nggak peka, tapi kau pasti paham kan kalau Yuuya hari ini berbeda? Dia lebih galak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, tahu! Apa jangan-jangan si Yuuya lagi PMS?"

Botol minum Takao mencium jidat tuannya dengan mesra.

"Bodoh, Yuuya itu laki-laki, Bakao." Midorima masih setia memegang botol minum Takao, jaga-jaga jika Takao bertanya aneh-aneh lagi. "Lagipula mungkin dia ingin kita bekerja lebih keras lagi karena sebentar lagi _Interhigh_ makanya dia lebih galak dari biasanya." Kata Midorima meyakinkan Takao dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Shin- _chan_ , kamu nggak lihat tadi dia tersenyum sadis ketika kita latihan tadi? Aku yakin kalau dia ingin mempermainkan kita."

"Wah, wah, tidak baik loh membicarakan orang lain di belakang."

Takao dan Midorima melotot mendengar suara di belakang mereka. Belum lagi aura-aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari belakang mereka. Kepala mereka tolehkan pelan-pelan sebelum melihat kapten mereka tersenyum sadis sambil memegang bola basket di tangannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau kulempar lebih dulu?" senyum yang terlampau manis itu membuat mereka bergidik.

"A-aku nggak ikut-ikutan, _nanodayo_." Setelahnya Midorima berlari secepat kecepatan cahaya.

"Sepertinya Takao yang pertama, ya?" senyum Yuuya makin lebar, bola basket siap diluncurkan.

"HUAAAA, AMPUN YUUYA, TADI AKU KHILAF KOK!"

Tak lama kemudian bola basket Yuuya mencium wajah Takao telak.

Xxxxxxxx

Yuuya mengepel lantai _gym_ dengan santai, hari ini ia yang bertugas piket. Seharusnya dia tidak piket sendirian, akan tetapi dua rekan piketnya sedang sakit sehingga ia sendiri yang melaksanakan tugas. Sebenarnya tak masalah, sih, toh, ia malah senang piket sendiri.

Ketika asyik mengepel lantai, Yuuya mendengar derap kaki melangkah ke arah _gym_. Yuuya tak peduli, paling salah satu anggotanya mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan.

Langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar akhirnya berhenti. Yuuya yang asyik mengepel lantai pun menoleh dan matanya melotot saat melihat sosok pirang jangkung tersenyum _charming_ ke arahnya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu melambai-lambai pada Yuuya.

"Halo, Yuuyacchi," sapanya ganteng. Diketahui pemuda ganteng itu bernama Kise Ryouta dan berprofesi sebagai model dan kekasih Yuuya—iya, _**kekasih**_ Yuuya—ini sedang berada di depan pintu seraya menebarkan aura _blink-blink_ yang membuat Yuuya sakit mata—dan rona merah menjalar cepat di pipinya.

"Kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Yuuya galak, walau galak tapi dia senang Kise datang ke untuk melihatnya. Ternyata Yuuya sebelas dua belas dengan Midorima: sama-sama mengidap penyakit tsundere stadium akut.

"Memang aku nggak boleh kesini? Masa aku nggak boleh liat pacarku sendiri," ujar Kise sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke _gym_. Baru satu langkah berjalan Kise sudah dilempar bola basket oleh Yuuya.

"Duh, Yuuyacchi kenapa, sih? Kok lempar-lempar bola basket segala." Kise mengusap-usap pipinya yang terkena bola basket, kalau begini, sih, bisa hancur muka gantengnya.

"Aku nggak mau kamu mengotori lantai _gym_ dengan sepatu kotormu itu," jawab Yuuya sadis.

Kise pun hanya mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu aku ngesot saja biar lantainya nggak kotor."

Lagi-lagi Kise mendapat ciuman gratis dari bola basket tepat di kepalanya.

xxxxxxxx

Yuuya masih setia dengan kegiatan awalnya sedangkan Sang Tamu kini tengah duduk di pinggiran lapangan bosan menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk sendiri.

Sempat beberapa menit yang lalu Kise bertanya mengenai kapan pekerjaannya akan selesai, namun kapten tim basket Shuutoku itu hanya menjawab _sebentar lagi_ yang nyatanya menjadi begitu sangat lama. _Ace_ tim basket Kaijou itu bahkan sudah membuka semua akun sosialnya untuk mengecek pesan dari penggemarnya.

" _Kalau begini, lama-lama aku bisa nge-byrophyta –ssu."_ – Kise Ryouta, 17 tahun, menggunakan istilah ilmiah untuk lumut karena pelajaran biologi yang – dengan ajaib – bisa tertangkap oleh otaknya tadi pagi.

"Nah, selesai."

Yuuya tersenyum. Menatap lantai _gym_ yang sudah bersih mengkilat dengan bangga. Dia segera bergegas untuk membereskan peralatannya dan menuju ke ruang ganti –

– namun saat menyadari ada yang hendak mengikutinya, sebuah bola basket kembali terlempar.

Kise Ryouta, 17 tahun. Merasa ternodai oleh bola basket yang dilempar kekasihnya sendiri karena berniat modus di ruang ganti.

Xxxxxxxx

Pilihan senja itu masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebuah restoran cepat saji yang banyak digemari para pelajar di sekitar daerah tersebut. Tak terkecuali mereka, pasangan yang baru saja melakukan ciuman dengan bola basket secara sepihak.

Kise memang bukanlah tipe yang terlalu menyukai keheningan, meski sekarang presepsi itu sedikit berubah sejak dia mengutarakan pada pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Mungkin bukan karena Yuuya bukanlah sosok yang menyebalkan ketika berbicara, namun Kise yang lebih memilih menatap pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ pendek itu. Kise bahkan hafal akan kebiasaan Yuuya yang mengunyah makanannya di rahang sebelah kanan serta setelah burgernya hanya tersisa setengah, Yuuya akan meminum colanya. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan untuk beberapa kebiasaan lain yang tidak bisa luput dari pandangan model remaja yang banyak digandrungi para wanita dari baru lahir sampai semenit sebelum ajal menjemput.

Kise bersyukur bahwa Kaijou pernah mengadakan latihan tanding bersama tim basket Shuutoku dengan dalih sebagai pembalasan _Winter Cup_ kemarin, karena jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lebih dekat dengan kapten baru tim lawannya. Dengan bantuan ahli comblang terkemuka Shuutoku yang sudah menjodohkan beberapa pasangan dengan selamat – meski _comblanger_ nya belum sukses menggaet _Tsunderima_ karena digadang-gadang sang calon _waifu_ masih teringat mantan yang matanya belang – termasuk Kise dan Yuuya.

Kise melihatnya begitu menawan. Rambutnya yang pendek namun begitu halus, matanya yang tajam, dan sifatnya yang begitu _gamis (galak menawan abis) – karena hal ini, saat Kise curhat dengan_ senpai _nya yang memiliki_ fetish _menendang itu, Kise hanya diberi sebuah tendangan sayang sekali lagi dan dicap_ maso _oleh_ senpai _nya itu._

– Kise Ryouta, 17 tahun. Mengidap penyakit _maso_ abadi.

Model pirang itu tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. _Senpai_ nya yang pesonannya kurang saja bisa mendapatkan hati kakaknya, kenapa dia yang pesonannya sisa-sisa tidak bisa mendapatkan adiknya yang manis bak malaikat yang turun dari langit dan menabrak awan-awan gula kapas ?

"– ta ? Ryouta ?" Kise mengerjap pelan saat Yuuya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang model.

"Kau melamun terlalu lama, Bodoh !" Gertaknya, sebelum kembali meminum cola dinginnya lewat sedotan. Kise hanya tersenyum lima jari saat menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu benar. Bahkan Yuuya sudah menghabiskan dua burger _deluxe_ yang dipesannya tadi.

"Aku kan sedang memikirkanmu, Yuuyacchi." Godanya dengan senyum _charming_ nya – yang biasanya membuat anggota Kisedai yang lain hendak muntah, namun bisa membuat beribu-ribu wanita menjeritkan namanya.

– dan untuk Miyaji Yuuya, senyum itu berarti undangan untuk melemparkan kotak _tissue_ ke arah kekasihnya dan meninggalkannya meskipun sedikit berhasil karena rona merah sudah merambat ke seluruh wajah Yuuya.

Xxxxxxxx

"Yuuyacchi, kenapa aku ditinggal, sih?" Kise masih mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena dilempar kotak tisu oleh Yuuya. Kaki-kaki jenjang sang model berhasil menyusul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Yuuya tak menggubrisnya, seolah-olah Kise tidak ada.

"Yuuyacchi, jawab dong," si model merengek manja, Yuuya rasanya mau muntah.

"Berisik, model bodoh!" ujarnya sambil melayangkan jitakan di kepala sang model. "kau membuatku malu saja."

"Duuh, Yuuyacchi hari ini galak sekali," ujar Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Sepertinya Takaocchi benar, Yuuyacchi lagi PMS."

Yuuya tersenyum manis, urat kemarahan tercetak di wajah tampan si _uke_ manis ini. "Hoo, sepertinya dia mau nambah porsi latihan, nih!"

"Jangan, Yuuyacchi. Lagipula, Takaocchi benar, kok. Hari ini Yuuyacchi galak sekali. Katanya Takaocchi, Yuuyacchi bikin mereka kelelahan akibat latihan yang ditambah dua kali lipat."

"Memang seharusnya begitu! Lagipula sebentar lagi Interhigh, aku tak mau menggiring timku menuju kekalahan."

"Hee? Ternyata Yuuyacchi perhatian juga, ya."

"Oh, mau ditinju, nih, ceritanya?"

"Kalau ditinjunya pakai ciuman, aku mau kok."

"Kau—" aura pekat mengerikan menguar di tubuh uke tercinta.

"HUAAA, AMPUN YUUYACCHI, AKU HANYA BERCANDA."

Tak lama kemudian, Kise Ryouta berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya, meninggalkan Yuuya yang bersiap dengan tinju penuh cinta miliknya.

* * *

 **a/n: hai semuaaaa~~~ asamkeju heree, ini fic kolab kedua kita loo, banzai / yaterus. maafkanlah kealayan kami dalam membuat cerita, ceritanya emang alay darisananya kok :3 oh iya yang belum tau yuuya, yuuya itu adiknya miyaji kiyoshi loo, adek kandung bukan oc lo yaa, dia itu sama kayak miya, ukesadoyanghobinyiksasemenya /digampar. makasih yang udah baca dan yang mau ripiu makasih yaaa /ketjupbasah  
**


End file.
